The trend in recent years has been towards convenience in food preparation. In line with such convenience products such as instant puddings are desirable, i.e. a pudding that can be prepared without cooking by simply mixing a dry pudding mix with milk. While instant pudding products have met with consumer acceptance there is still a need perceived for an improved and optimum pudding texture and appearance that is creamier, glossier and smoother upon mixing the dry mix with milk and which closely resembles the texture and appearance of cooked pudding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,262 by Smith et al discloses a critical particle size of the orthophosphate and sugar to allow for simple hand stirring of the dry mix with milk and to obtain an enhanced creaminess and smoothness in the resultant pudding. However, a further improvement in obtaining a smooth, glossy and creamy texture is still desired.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide an instant pudding mix which upon mixing with milk results in a pudding with optimum and improved creamy, glossy and smooth texture and appearance as is characteristic of cooked puddings.